Breaking The Rules
by WaddlesRox
Summary: The Kagamine twins have always been close, but they can't fall in love. Will these two Break The Rules in order to be happy? what will happen when the most dangerous criminal known as Gakupo sets his eyes on Rin? Can Len save her? can he save their love?
1. Chapter 1: Is Rin Hiding Something?

ATTENTION: I know it's not any good. But I was bored in English class and came up with this... I don't even know why i'm posting this... maybe I'm just looking for attention or something. *sigh* I'm such a retard... well anyway I hope you have fun wasting your time. I'm gonna go watch Soul Eater now... maybe I'll do another chapter if I get bored...

- WaddlesRox (Jennifer)

**Chapter 1 - Is Rin Hiding Something?**

Len woke up and looked out his bedroom window. Meiko was cutting the grass, and the smell filled his room. Len looked over to his sister's bed. Rin was still sleeping. They shared a room, but Len sometimes hated having his sister know all his secrets. Some of the kids at school would look down on them because they were different genders, and still shared a room. _It's not that weird... were twins after all... _Len thought. "Rin... it's time to wake up." Len shook his sister. Rin rolled over. Her blonde hair covering her eyes. _Her face is so cute in the morning... her body is even better... LEN! you idiot... stop thinking stuff like that. Shes your fucking sister... damn rules... wait. Why am I having a conversation in my head? Your suppose to be waking up Rin!_  
Rin wasn't a morning person. "RIN! GET UP!" Len yelled. Nothing.  
"Hey, Rin! Mom's making orange pancakes!" Rin jumped up out of bed, and flew out of the room. Still in her yellow night gown. Len laughed. Len walked stairs and into the kitchen. Siting at the table, eating pancakes, hair all knotted, was his sister. Len looked at his mom. She smiled and shrugged, then went back to making their lunches.

When the twins got to school. Miku was already there waiting for them.  
"Rin! Len! over here!" She waved them over to the tree she was standing up against.  
"Miku!" Rin hugged her friend. "Wheres... Kaito?" Len asked. "Hes not here yet. He should be here soon." Miku replied. "Well. I'm gonna go to the music room. See ya guys later." Len said, and walked into the school. "So whats new?" Miku asked. "Well... I just got a new coat of yellow paint on my roadroller." Rin clapped her hands together. "Nice. I can't wait to see it." Miku said pulling her fingers through her long greenish/blue twin tails. "Oh and Len found a box. I have no idea what he plans to do with it yet. But seeing how it is Len. He'll put it to good use." Rin shrugged.  
Miku laughed. "Yes. Len is very creative. He can make anything out of anything."

First period. Music. Len looked over at Kaito. His closest friend. "Dude. Did you do last night's homework?" He asked. Kaito stared back. "There was homework?"  
Len sighed. "I'll take that as a no." He shrunk down in his chair. "I didn't do it either.  
I was helping Rin paint her roadroller and then I forgot and wrote in my blog instead of doing my homework." Len whispered. "I didn't even know we had homework. Oh man.I'm so screwed!" Kaito layed his forehead down on the desk. Len looked over at his sister. She was giggling with Miku and they were comparing their homework answers.  
_Why didn't she remind me about the homework? she usually reminds me about everything. Even my chores. She must be giving me pay back for something._  
_But what is it?_ Len thought to himself.

"Okay class. Go get you instuments from the shelves. It's time to practice the music sheet I handed out yesterday." The teacher said. Len grabed his keyboard. At the top of the keyboard, was enough space for words written in black permanent marker reading, "Master Of The Music".  
Under that was, "Property of Kagamine Len". Len looked over again, to see his twin connecting a yellow and black electric guitar to an amplifier. On the guitar it said, "WRYYYYY!" Under that, "Property of Kagamine Rin". Len smiled. Rin was amazing at her guitar, she just didn't like to play her best infront of people.  
Rin must have felt his gaze because she looked up to meet identicle blue eyes.  
Len blushed and looked down, fiddling with the keys. He heard Rin giggle, and that made him blush deeper.

"Okay class... hand in last nights homework!" The teacher walk around collecting papers.  
_Oh man... what am I gonna do? I'm so dead..._ Len thought. Len saw Rin pass two sheets to the teacher. Len caught sight of the names. On one sheet was "Kagamine Rin" and on the other was "Kagamine Len". _She... did my homework?... Rin usually hates doing homework... why would she do mine?_ Len thought. Confused, he looked at Kaito. Kaito was sweating buckets. Kaito didn't like doing homework either. He usually sat at home eating icecream with Kaiko. _Rin... what are you thinking?... are you hiding something from me?... _


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Break The Rules

That night the twins hardly spoke. "Alright. Why haven't you talked to me all night?" Len asked from the desk in their room. "What do you mean?" Rin looked up from the manga she was reading on her bed. "You usually talk my ear off. Though I prefer that to this silence." Len said while closing his latop to look at her. Rin looked away from his.  
'Why did she keep doing that?' Len closed the note book he had been writting in, and walked over to sit on Rin's bed.

"Rin. Were family... if something is troubling you. You can tell me." Len pulled Rin into his arms.  
"I'm your twin. You can trust me with your life." Len rested his face in Rin's hair.  
Rin hide her face in Len's neck. Len felt wet tears dribble down his neck.  
Len held her tighter, and carassed her hair. He wanted so much, to take the pain away from her.  
He wanted to make the evil that caused his sisters pain to end. "Len... t-thank you..." Rin whispered into Len's shirt. Len kissed the top of Rin's head.

"Will you tell me why you have been avoiding conversation with me?" Len whispered.  
Len felt Rin nod. "The rules... I hate them..." She whispered. Len felt his heart squeeze.  
"Why do we have to follow them?... they don't make any sense... I always have to watch myself... careful not to slip up." Tears began to fall from her eyes again.  
"They don't make any sense to you... but to the students at school and to their parents...  
it makes sense. Twins... can't fall in love." Len said, his heart heart feeling heavy.

When they had enrolled into high school, people looked at them with disgust. They didn't understand that it was wrong to act the way they did around each other. They were robots.  
They were programed to love each other. Rin was created to rule the yellow country, and Len to stay by her side. They screwed up before, when Len had to kill the princess of the green country. They had been reborn to live in a peaceful life. Whithout violence.

"Len... a boy from school called us Twincest. Before class I slashed his tires." Rin whispered.  
Twincest. Thats what everyone called them. "Okay..." He whispered back.  
"What? your not angry? why?" Rin sat back and looked red eyed at him.  
Len sighed. "I'm tired... I'm tired of all of them... I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not."  
Len looked fiercely at Rin. Rin looked shocked. "You mean..." She started.  
"Yes, Rin. Let's break the rules." Len shifted onto his knees and connected his lips to Rin's.  
Len could feel Rin's happiness flow through him.  
This is what they were made for. They were Vocaloids. They were the products of a scientists lonley single nights. They didn't have to follow rules.  



	3. Chapter 3: Morning Tickle Attack

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe how long it's been since the last time I updated this fan fiction. It's been like... a year!_

_I must appologize ahead of time for my spelling and punctuation. I'm very bad at this kind of thing. Plus I have nobody to spell check for me. Hehe._

_Anyway heres alittle flashback._

_So the twins had to live high school life as a lie. When Rin finally breaks down, Len knows that they couldn't stay apart any longer. He kisses Rin and they are finally gonna "Break The Rules" by being in love._

**Chapter 3 - Morning Tickle Attack**

"Len... Len? It's time to ge ready for school." Rin nudged Len's still body. Len opened his eyes to see his sister leaning over him in her underwear and bra.

"'Morning, beautiful." Len whispered. His voice thick with sleep. Rin laughed.

"Common. It's time to get up." Rin crawled out of bed and began putting on her clothes.

Len yawned and blinked into the morning light comming from their window.

"Hey. Can you pass me my shorts?" Len asked. Rin threw Len's shorts at him and they landed on his face.

"HEY! you didn't have to through them!" Len yelled. Rin laughed and began throughing peices of Len's clothing at him.

Len jumped out of bed and hid on the other side, avoiding a pair of leg warmers almost nailing him.

When Rin ran out of articles of clothes Len poped his head up above the bed. Rin bursted out laughing because Len had a pair of boxers on his head. Len quickly got dressed.

"Yeah yeah. Keep laughing. Wait untill I get over there!" Len raced around the bed and Rin ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey! get back here!" Len laughed chasing after her.

Rin rounded the corner in the living room and Len grabbed her wrists from behind. Rin gasped. Shocked that he caught up so quickly.

Len pushed Rin onto the couch and started tickling her. Rin burst into a laughing fit.

"No! ahahaha! Len! ahahahahahah! No fair! ahahahaha! Your so mean to me-ahahahaha!" She tried to say.

Len could only grin. "Give in and I'll stop..." Len suggested.

"I GIVE I GIVE!" Rin giggled. Len stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek. Rin blushed.

"Alright. We have to have some breakfast before we go to school." Len said.

"I want fruit loops!" Rin said as she ran to the kitchen.

_Yeah so thats it for now. I'll post more later. THANKS FOR READING! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: That's So Messed Up

Chapter 4 Later that day, Rin and Len walked through the hallways hand in hand. They noticed kids watching them, and whispering about them. Len overheard two girls talking.  
"Oh my god! look at them... they look like a couple." The brunette said. "But... their twins right?  
I don't know much about them... but I know they are siblings." The redhead replied. The brunette frowned and nodded. "He could have any girl in the school... and he chose his sister. That's so messed up."  
'She must be another one of my fangirls Rin told me about...' Len thought.

Len suddenly got an idea. He laughed to himself. "I know that laugh... your planning something."  
Rin whispered. "Play along..." He whispered back. Len made sure Rin's back was to the girls.  
So he could have a full view of the show. Len grabbed his sister's shoulders and kissed her. At first Rin was surprized, but she soon caught on. Rin deepend it. Len watched as the two girls paled and leaned against the lockers to stop themselves from fainting. He smirked, his lips still pressed to Rin's. When Len broke the kiss, Rin was blushing. Len grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her along with him away from the girls. Rin was licking her lips, still tasting the kiss. "Your so mean. I can't believe you did that, just to get a reaction from your fan club." Rin wanted to sound mad, but the effect of the kiss hadn't warn off yet.  
Instead she giggled and linked her arm through her brother's.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Len grabbed his paper bag of food and ran for the cafeteria. When he got to the normal table,he pulled out his lunch. A peanut butter sandwitch, a hand full of cookies,  
a juice box, and of course a banana.  
"HEY! YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR ME?" Rin yelled. Len looked up at Rin with innocent eyes. "Don't pull that... you booked it out of there so fast you could have won an olympic meddle!" She yelled as she sat down across from him. She pulled out an identicle lunch... exept for one difference. An orange.  
"Sorry sis. I had to get out of that class room. Mr. I'm-So-Fucking-Fantastic-At-Math could drive a wall-nut crazy." Len explained.  
"I guess he was a bit more over the top today. What was with the, "If you don't finish your homework, your going to have stupid children." thing? Seriously! Where does he get off!" Rin bit into her sandwitch.  
Len shrugged and then made loopy circles by the side on his head. "Crazy."  
"I guess your right."

~~ TIME SKIP ~~

Len was laying on the couch, watching a football game. Rin was in the basement doing a load of laundry.  
When the phone rang, Len dragged himself off the couch to answer it.  
"Kon'nichiwa?" Len asked into the phone. "Len, my man! whats up? wanna grab Rin and meet me and Miku down at the mall? I need new pants, and Miku needs new shoes. I'm sure you and Rin need something. We can make a shopping party." Kaito's voice rang loud and clear back. Len rolled his eyes. Kaito was probably the only guy in histry who actually jumped at the chance to go shopping. "Yeah. yeah. We'll be there. Give us 20 minutes." Len hung up the phone. "RIN! WERE GOING TO THE MALL!  
GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND LET'S GO!" Len yelled.

-  
Ooooooh! The mall! so many fun things happen at the mall! I wonder what will happen when Rin and Len meet up with Kaito and Miku. Will Len and Rin have any "love" scenes or "hate" scenes?  
Wait... and find out! :D

Sorry for any spelling errors. Also I don't know why people do this but... DISCLAIMER! I don't own Vocaloid.  
Kinda obvious since I speak English! and I don't even live in Japan!

DEDICATION: I wanna dedicate this chapter to everyone in Japan whos suffering from everything thats going on. I hope things get better, and I'm praying for you. - WaddlesRox (Jennifer) 


	5. Chapter 5: Rin's Ribbon

_Heyy guys! Sorry the last chapter was rush edited. I did it at school, and didn't have alot of time to write it. Anyway it's summer vacation! Whoohoo! I can finally write more chapters without getting yelled at by my English teacher! Our teacher works on the 'master computer' and from that computer, she can view all our screens with just a click of her mouse._  
_So all class I hear, "Is that a personal project? if so, and you don't want me to read it. I advise you to shut it down. Now get to work on your REAL assignment, so your grade doesn't drop more than it already has." Haha. I don't like listening to my teachers. So heres chapter 5! FINALLY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Though it would be pretty fucking awsome if I did! :D  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Rin's Ribbon -**

Len and Kaito had been walking through the mall for 2 hours, looking into stores for pants. Every single store they went into, Kaito would make a fuss. The pants were the wrong colour, style, or size. Then he'd start yelling at the cashier about how they don't sell good clothes. Now Len was hearing it again.  
"I thought the customer was always right!" Kaito yelled.  
"Sure, but not when they start critisizing the workers clothes! I don't see anything wrong with my shirt!" The women behind the counter shouted.  
"I can! it's so low cut that if you bent over to pick something up, your breasts will be swimming on the floor!" Kaito pointed to the girl's chest. The girl's face turned bright red, and Len knew she was gonna lose it.  
"Kaito! knock it off! stop pissing people off and let's go find the girls!" Len yelled before the girl could resolve to just jumping over the counted and smashing Kaito's face off the ground a few hundred times. Kaito made a grunting noise and walked out of the store. Len walked over to the counter. "Sorry about my friend. He just got out of rehab... for alcohol addiction..."  
Len looked up at the lady with sad, innocent eyes, and waited for her to take the bait. She did.  
"Oh my, you poor thing. You must be a saint to take care of your friend, even when he acts like that. The next time you come into this store, I'm going to give you a discount on anything you buy." The lady said, her hands over her heart, as if she could stop the leak of pitty from escaping from her chest.  
"Thank you ma'am. Your very kind. I better go find him, before he does anything rash again." Len fake sighed. The woman nodded quickly. Len turned his back on the lady and with a smirk, left the store.

He found Kaito leaning against a wall, rolling his eyes. "Do you know you could be perfessional actor one day? she was like putty in your hands." He commented.  
Len shrugged. "You need to start ordering your clothes online or something. I'm tired of covering for your drama queen ass. I swear, were gonna get kicked out of the mall soon." Len glared at his blue haired buddy.  
"Let 'em try. I'll flash the pricks. Let's go find Miku and Rin. I think they said they were going to the book store to get manga..." Kaito started walking towards the huge book store. Len ran to catch up.  
_If Kaito flashes security, I'll disown him as my friend_. Len thought.

Suddenly, Kaito rocketed off in a different direction.  
"Kaito, where're you going?" Len shouted, running after Kaito. Almost getting lost in the crowd of people.  
Finally after he caught up to Kaito, he saw Rin's hair ribbon in his hand.  
"That's Rin's! She doesn't go anywhere without her bow! What is doing on the mall floor?" Len's eyes searched the crowd frantically. Searching for his twin sister. Nothing. He could tell, she wasn't even in the mall. They were built as a pair, so they could tell if the other was close by or not. Kaito didn't have that advantage. His eyes raked the crowd.  
A girl with long blue pigtails was no where to be seen. "What are we gonna do?" Kaito asked, looking lost and alone.  
A voice came from one of the people in the crowd. "We're gonna get them back, and dispose of whoever kidnapped my brother's girlfriend."  
Len and Kaito both looked up to see Taito and Akaito standing over them. Akaito extended a hand to Kaito and pulled him up.  
"What are you two doing here?" Len asked the two brothers.  
"Gakupo escaped." Akaito said casually, and Tiato glared at him.  
"That was supposed to be top secret you know."  
"Yeah, but who are they gonna tell? Boss?"  
"Yeah, I see your point, but still. You can't just blurt everything-" Taito was looking torn between continuing to scold Akaito and laughing at his joke.  
"Let's go, Kikaito's waiting in the lot." Taito began to walk and Akaito followed. Then they both turned around at the same time.  
"Well, dont you want to save your girls?" They asked together. Kaito nodded and ran after them, only to stop and turn around. Noticing Len still kneeling on the ground he ran back.  
"Len, what are you waiting for?" Kaito asked. Len looked up with empty eyes. Kaito understood.  
"She'll be fine. She's Kagamine Rin after all. Crazy ass bitch could take down an army." Kaito joked.  
Len smirked. It was probably true, but he still worried. She was his sister, and they do everything together.  
"The faster you move it, the faster we'll find them..." Kaito whispered. Len's eyes focused and he nodded.  
"Your right!" Len stood up." Let's go find Miku and my sister!"  
With that in their minds the two boys ran towards the parking lot.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuun! Oh noes! Rin and Miku have been kidnapped! And just when Len and Rin were starting to accept their feelings for each other. What will the three Shion brothers and Len do? Will they find the girls? and what's with Gakupo? Is he some kind of criminal? Hmmm... maybe theres a connection._  
_Find out what happens in... CHAPTER 6! Comming to a fanfiction near you! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6: Gakupo's Message

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! Heres chapter 6!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid... and I don't even speak Japanese... _'_

_This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt who I call "Grandma". Thanks for reading! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Gakupo's Message -  
**

Len sat in the back seat playing with the button on his jeans.  
_Damn the speed limit. Damn it to hell. Why couldn't they go any faster? It feels like we've been driving for years!  
_"Leave it alone. It'll grow on it's own." Akaito said from Len's right.  
Kaito laughed from Len's left. Len got stuck in the middle of the backseat because he was the smallest.  
"Shut up you bastard! You know I wasn't-" Len started but got cut off by Kikaito from the passanger seat.  
"Well. We can't be sure knowing you and your sis-." Kikaito almost finished.

Taito spoke up. He was trying to block them out, but it wasn't working.  
"Akaito and Kikaito. If you keep it up I'll stop the car and leave you two at the side of the road!" He yelled.  
"... sorry." Akaito pouted and leaned against the window. Kikaito turned around, and started looking through the compartment infrount of him, to advoid Taito. Len looked over at Kaito. Kaito was staring straight ahead, eyes bugged out.  
_Dirty perverted brothers... the only sane one is Taito-and he scares me._

**~~TIME SKIP!~~**

"Ah. Were here." Taito said, stopping the car. We had arived at a huge buisness building. Probably 100 floors.  
_*Note: Picture of the building is on my profile!*_  
"Welcome to HQ! Home of the most boring people in the world." Akaito gestured to the building.  
Taito smacked him upside the head, "Their not boring. They just have better things to do then babysit you."  
Akaito rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Kikaito followed and soon they were in the building and watching the doors close in the elevator.  
_Woah... this place is huge-"_**321 LIFT OFF! HUSTON WE HAVE LIFT OFF!**"

Len slowly turned his head to face Kaito. "What... are you doing?" He asked.  
Kaito grinned. "It's like a rocket ship!" Kaito started making rocket take off sounds. _He remindes me of a little kid..._

"Hey, how come these things don't have elevator music?" Len looked at the Shion brothers.

"I think it's because some people go crazy... though that might be something to see here." Akaito smirked. Taito rolled his eyes.  
"We used to have elevator music... but then Matt pulled that prank 3 years ago... now we don't have music." Kikaito said.  
"Ah Matt... I miss him..." Akaito sighed. When he saw that Len had no idea what they was talking about, he explained.  
"3 years ago we had a guy working here. A cocky little bastard named Matt. It was a slow day and nobody was making much progress so Matt switched the elevator music to _Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake_. Everyone was walking around singing "I'm bringing sexy back!". The boss got ticked. Not much of a JT fan, I guess. So that's why we don't have elevator music." Akaito finished. Len nodded. _I'm not much of a JT fan myself but... wow. What a stick in the mud._

DING! The elevator doors opened and the boys steped out.  
_*Note: I have no idea how the military rankings work. -_-*_  
"Lt. Shion! thank goodness you've arrived. He's at it ag-" The woman who aproached Taito was cut off.  
"We know. He kidnapped the Kagamine girl and my brother's girlfriend." Taito replied.  
"Um... which brother?" The woman asked.  
"The only one with a girlfriend, Lily." Taito said. The woman known as Lily chuckled. "Kaito's. Got it."  
"Anyway, we have to track him down. We can't let him harm innocent children."_  
Children? Dude. Were teenage robots! If there weren't security guards everywhere, I'd choke him.  
_"Does either of them have a tracking device?" The woman asked walking towards a monitor. Everyone followed.  
_*Note* When Vocaloids enter highschool they are given tracking devices in case something goes wrong in their programming.  
Teenage robots on a rampage could be dangerous for the city.  
_  
"No... when we got into high school, we had a fight over it. She removed hers." Kaito looked ashamed.  
"I shouldn't have let her get away with it. I told her it was for her own safety. But she didn't like the idea of strangers being able to see her every move." Kaito ruffled his blue hair in frustration.  
Taito sighed. "Knowing the Kagamine girl, she probably did the same."  
"Um... actually..." Len spoke up. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He blushed bright red.  
"She doesn't know shes wearing one..." Len looked at his feet.

"Eleborate?..." Kikaito asked. Len looked up, still blushing and explained.  
"Well... one night in the bedroom... I-" Len got cut off.  
"Oh please! Please don't tell me, you put it in THERE when your two where DOING THAT!" Akaito was laughing but stopped when he saw Len nodding.  
"Wow... your sneaky." Akaito said. Len shrugged shyly.  
"I wanted to protect her... so I took derastic measures." Len replied. _I knew it would come in handy. I hope Rin can forgive me._

Len watched as the woman typed in Rin's fullname into the computer. A few seconds later a red blinking dot apeared on a map.  
"It seems like their in a wearhouse." Lily announced. "It's always a wearhouse isn't it." Akaito said, rolling his eyes.  
All of a sudden the computer screen went fuzzy. "W-what the-?" Lily tried messing around with the keyboard. "Were being hacked!"  
The screen focused and on the screen was a man with long purple hair.  
"Greetings nitwits. My name is Gakupo Kamui. This is a message for Kagamine Len and Shion Kaito. If you want your beautiful ladies back, then come find me!"  
Blank. The screen returned to the map with the blinking dot again.  
"It's a trap!" Taito yelled. "Damnit. What's he got planned?"  
"So... we go find him?" Kaito looked towards me. I nodded, "Yup."  
"You know it's a trap and you still want to go?" Taito got right up in my face.  
"Back off my grill, Shion. This is a chance were taking. It's sure as hell might be a trap, but that's not gonna stop me from saving my sister. Saving the one person who understands me better then I do myself. The girl I love is in danger because of you morons. I would gladly give my life for hers!" Len yelled right at Taito.  
Taito forwned for a minute but then looked into Len's eyes and smirked. "Alright then. Welcome aboard blondie." He clapped Len on the shoulder and nodded in approval. _  
_

* * *

_This was alot of fun to write so I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank Brodie MacLeod for helping out when I had writer's block. THANK YOU! __  
_I'm already working on chapter 7, so please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Rape Gakupo?

Oh, wow. It's already chapter 7. I didn't think it would be so long, I was only gonna make this fanfic like 3 chapters. You guys are lucky. Also I just wanna pitch an idea: I'm taking a Parenting course at school and I'm having alot of fun. So I thought "Hey, why don't I write a Parenting/Pregnancy fanfic! :D". Nothing has been finalized yet, but if you like this idea let me know! :)  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid... Thought I did eh? well sadly I don't. :(

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Let's Rape Gakupo? -  
**

Len was sitting on a chair outside the door while Taito and everyone else were making plans. Len sighed. He missed his sister, he'd never been away from Rin for so long.  
The've never been seperated for any amount of time. They even had all the same classes at school. _Damn... what am I gonna do... Taito said he'd come up with a plan on how to get in and get the girls back but... I miss her so much...  
_Out of no where a hand handed Len a cup of coffee. Len looked up to see Lily smiling down at him.  
"Hey, Mr. Pouty! why the long face? Mr. Shion knows what hes doing, you just have to be patient." Lily giggled. She was such a happy person, they probably keep her around to give people hope.  
_Mr. Shion? What the-_ "But that's the problem. I can't wait. I've never been away from her for more than 10 minutes." Len whispered, bowing his head.

Lily nodded. "I understand. Shes not only your twin but the love of your life. You can't imagine a life without her."  
Len looked up shocked. How did she know him so well? Lily giggled. "I have an older brother. Hes always been there for me. We don't love each other the way you two do but we do care about each other very much. I can't imagine what life would be like if he hadn't been there to beat up anybody who picked on me when I was a child." Lily grinned.  
Len smiled. Lily was so kind and caring. She worked in such a dull place and still went home smiling for her family. If she could do that then he could stop sulking and go help the others. "Thanks Lily. You cheered me up."  
"No problem! I'm good at that!" She pulled Len's ponytail and then skipped off to the vending machines. _Ow... that kinda hurt... _Len fixed his blonde ponytail and then went back into the room and joined the others.

"I'm telling you! we just walk in and rape his ass!" Akaito yelled. Kikaito nodded, "Yeah!"  
Len stopped dead in his tracks, eyes bugging out of his head. "W-what did I walk in on?" He asked. Everyone turned around and realized Len was standing there.  
Akaito brusted out laughing. "Oh... Len it's quite simple, really. We sneak into his hide out, walk up behind him, have one of us strip down their pants, and then BAM! get him right in the ass! he won't be able to move for days!" Akaito said proudly.  
Len felt his eyes would pop out of his head. "Are you insane?" Len demanded.  
"Well..." Akaito lifted two fingers and made the size of a quarter.  
"Alittle bit? great. Were all gonna die." Len clapped his hand to his forehead.  
"Relax sweetie! Were not gonna do that. Akaito is an idiot, just ignore him." Teto said walking around the large table in the center of the room. She walked up to Len and put one of her hands on her hip and the other started playing with her crazy pink pigtails. "I honestly have no idea why we keep him around." She smirked.  
"Your so mean to me... what did I ever do to you..." Akaito whined. Teto turned to him and said, "You were born."  
That got everyone laughing. Akaito went and sulked in the corner. _Looks like someone finally poped his bubble.  
_Teto smirked and looked to Taito. He nodded. Teto quickly walked out of the room without looking back._  
_"Alright! Does everyone understand the original plan?" Taito asked. Everyone nodded. Len looked around confused.  
"Alright then... Len... Kaito, Teto, and a handfull of our staff will be waiting for you in the parking lot. It's time to put our plan into action. Kaito will explain everything to you in the van." Taito then nodded to a guy dressed in black who grabed Len by the arm and draged him out of the room and to the elevator.

When they got out to the black van, Kaito was leaning against it waiting. Len saw Teto climbing into the back seat.  
_Woah! Looks like 30 vans! Maybe more! What in the blazes of hell is going on-_"Alright. Get in the car." Kaito ordered.  
"Wow wow wow wow! Wait a minute! 1. It's a van and 2. I'm not your bitch!" Len exclaimed. Kaito rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you say." Kaito said, amused. When Len got in the passanger seat he saw the back was filled with body guard looking people dressed in black.  
"Alright, since Kaito begged me to let him drive. I'll explain the plan." Teto spoke up from the nodded and listened carefully to what Teto said.  
_I hope we get there in time. If were too late and hes mutated her into an octopus unicorn pikachu thing... I'll tear him apart and bar-b-q him!_

* * *

Haha so I was talking to one of my friends and she said if would be hilarious if there was a creature called an Octounichu. A mix of an octopus, a unicorn, and a pikachu! (Octo-Uni-Chu). So to kick off the begining of school I decided to post chapter 7. Please review and fav and all that good stuff!  
Enjoy school, work hard, and... try to not fall asleep in class!


	8. Chapter 8: A Narrator In Kaito's Head

Heyy guys, I'm so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy and I've been working on my other fanfiction. "I Didn't Expect This", a Darkest Powers fanfiction.

But here's chapter 8! I think I'm gonna do one or two more chapters after this... Dunno yet.

Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid, and I love you guys for being so patient! :D

* * *

Chapter 8 – If You Have A Narrator In Your Head, Your Cool!

"You have got to be kidding." Len said, clearly pissed off.

"Were just stopping to get some chow, and then we'll go." Kaito said, leaning out the van window.  
"Uh yeah, I want a Vanilla cone… and what do you want?" Kaito asked Len.  
"Oh um, let's see… TO SAVE MY SISTER!" Len yelled.  
"Hmm… I don't think that's on the menu. I'll ask. Hey do you guy's sell-"  
"KAITO!" Len glared, looking like a murderer.

"Okay. Okay… just the cone." He said to the speaker.  
"Is that all, sir?" The lady asked.  
"HE SAID, JUST THE CONE! THAT'S ALL HE WANTS!" Len lost his patience.

"Don't yell, Banana boy. Yes, that is all. Thank you." He drove the van around, paid for his ice cream, and then he was eating it with one hand and driving with the other.  
Which is very dangerous, I might add- "Hey narrator! Maybe you should stick to narrating, instead of telling me what I can and can't do while driving?" Kaito seethed.  
Len smirked at Kaito, "Voices in your head?"

Kaito pouts at him, "I'm telling you, there's this bossy chick's voice, narrating everything we do! She said it was dangerous to eat ice cream and drive." Kaito frowned, while licking his ice cream cone. "Seems like the voices in your head are smarter than you." Len remarked, and stared out the passenger window.

When the black van, filled with secret agents, Teto, and two robo-teens, arrived at the evil and not so secret hideout, Len was ready to jump into action.

"Keep you tighty whities on, kiddo." Teto said, amused.

"What are we waiting for?" Len asked, agitated.  
"The signal. Now be quiet." She whispered. Len and Kaito were hiding behind a thick tree, waiting for Teto. Once Teto said, "go". They and a bunch of black suited men, were to charge into the hide out and help fight. Then they could remove Rin and Miku, hopefully safely, from the building.  
It was such a bad plan, but it was better than that bafoon's idea about raping Gakupo.

When Teto gave the signal, everything moved in a blur.  
People were crashing through windows, doors, and some idiot went in through the roof… Oh wait. That was Kaito.  
"Dude! I'm a ninja!" He laughed. Idiot. The secret agents were shooting and knifing people and soon Gakupo was in hand cuffs. Len looked around for Rin.  
He came across a giant computer-like machine. Rin and Miku were hooked up to it.  
Kaito turned on the swag and walked right up to Miku, he touched the cord and-  
He was electrocuted. He went down like the Titanic. Yup, what an idiot.  
Len, being a computer genius, ran up to the computer and started hacking it. Three minutes later, he'd cracked the password. He found the Shut Down System button and clicked it. The system died and Rin and Miku woke up. They both blinked and ripped the cords out of them.  
"What the hell?" Rin screamed. Then she saw Len and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.  
"I missed you too." He whispered into her hair.  
"Kaito! Kaito! Hey! Wake up! Are you okay? Hey!" Miku was shaking Kaito. He woke up and as soon as he seen her, he attacked her. Basically.  
He pushed her on the ground, so he was leaning over her, and kissed her with all his might. She so didn't mind. She gave in instantly.

Len did the same to Rin, well he didn't push her onto the ground, but he gently pressed his lips to her cheek and she turned her head so they could connect lips.


End file.
